1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wave forming apparatus for water rides or water features of the type provided in water-based amusement parks, water features in ornamental gardens, and the like, and is particularly concerned with an apparatus for forming a barreling wave, also known as a tubing or tunneling wave, which can support surfing activities or produce an attractive visual effect in a fountain or the like.
2. Related Art
Naturally occurring waves occur in the ocean and also in rivers. These waves are of various types, such as moving waves which may be of various shapes, including tubular and other breaking waves. Surfers are constantly searching for good surfing waves, such as tubular breaking waves and standing waves. There are only a few locations in the world where such waves are formed naturally on a consistent basis. Thus, there have been many attempts in the past to create artificial waves of various types for surfing in controlled environments such as water parks. In some cases, a sheet flow of water is directed over an inclined surface of the desired wave shape. Therefore, rather than creating a stand-alone wave in the water, the inclined surface defines the wave shape and the rider surfs on a thin sheet of water flowing over the surface. In some cases, the inclined surface is shaped to cause a tubular form wave. Sheet flow wave simulating devices have some disadvantages. For example, since these systems create a fast moving, thin sheet of water, they produce a surfing experience different than a real standing wave.
In other wave forming devices, a wave is actually simulated in the water itself, rather than being defined by a surface over which a thin sheet of water flows. U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,547 to Hill describes a wave forming apparatus which attempts to simulate natural antidune formations in order to create waves. A water-shaping aerofoil is disposed within a flume containing a flow of water, and a wave-forming ramp is positioned downstream of the aerofoil structure. Various apparatus and methods for forming deep water standing waves are described in the following United States Patents and applications, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,629,803, 6,932,541 and 7,326,001, as well as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/550,239 for a Barreling Wave Generating Apparatus and Method, filed Oct. 17, 2006; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/958,785 for a Wave Forming Apparatus and Method, filed Dec. 18, 2007; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/356,666 for an Adjustable Barreling Wave Generating Apparatus and Method, filed Jan. 21, 2009.